The Difficult Path to Love
by SpiritBird1A
Summary: After the death of both her parents, Chihiro went back to the Spirit World just to be separated from the one person she had left. She is told of a legend that will help her find and save Haku. She must gain a specific power that can defeat any spirit. The thing is, how much time does she have, and can she hold out on this difficult journey to find her one true love.
1. The Long Awaited Meeting

**A/N Hey guys! This is an edited version of my previous story on my previous account. This story was not adopted nor stolen. For those of you who have read this story on my old account; HopefulButterfly123, I have made a plot change to the story in hopes of making it longer and perhaps more interesting. The first part of this chapter is supposed to be told like it was a past event. (Which was my goal). I am sorry if I use the words 'had' and 'remember' a lot in this chapter. Also, I know for some mobile devices, it's hard to look for the summary of a story when you search certain key words in a search engine, so here's the summary.**

**Summary: After the death of both her parents, Chihiro went back to the Spirit World just to be separated from the one person she had left. She is told of a legend that will help her find and save Haku. She must gain a specific power that can defeat any spirit. The thing is, how much time does she have, and can she hold out on this difficult journey to find her one true love.**

**I thought about adding a Chapter Summary just for giggles. (It's really because I hate trying to look for a specific chapter that I want to reread and going through all of them).**

**Chapter Summary: Chihiro is back in the real world and remembers facing the challenges of being the 'Spirited Away' child. Her parents are gone and Haku has returned. But their reunion is cut short when Haku is whisked back to the Spirit World; with Chihiro.**

**I do not own Spirited Away**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Long Awaited Meeting<span>

_Chihiro's POV_

After I had left the Spirit World that day, my parents and I saw the car tangled up in vines. They had no recollection whatsoever about what happened in the Spirit World. However, I still retained my memory of the World of Spirits. We had spent three days and nights in the Spirit World, while in the Real World it was three months. My parents were confused as they surrounded the car and tried to pull all the vines off. After they were finally able to pull all the vines, they hopped in the car and called out to me.

"Chihiro, Come on!" I remember my mom calling. I had looked back at the 'Amusement Park' entrance before joining my parents in the car.

I remember when we arrived at our new house; we saw tons of newspapers on our front step. My father had grabbed one from the top of the pile and looked at the date. His face had turned into one of surprise as he showed it to my mother. She had gasped as she unlocked the door. When we walked in, all our furniture was on the first floor. Everything was covered in dust.

"It couldn't have really been three months could it?" My father had asked no one in particular as he looked at the dust covered room. I had just stood by the door to see what a house looked like without three months of attention. My mother had quickly found a broom in one of the many boxes hidden behind the furniture. She had started to work on sweeping the floor. As she swiped, you could start to see the wooden floors true shine. It was a beautiful hazelnut color. At first I didn't want to move to this new house, but when I met Haku, my perspective had changed. I wanted to stay as close as I could to the 'Amusement Park' (Or so my dad thought).

I had finally taken my first step into the house and started to help clean up. After a while, we were able to clean the whole house and move all the furniture where we wanted it. It was about 11 o'clock at night before everyone finally went to bed. That was the first night I had a dream about the Spirit World. It was always about Kohaku. It was about the promise he had made me.

_"Will we see each other again?" I asked on the edge of tears._

_"I promise we will someday." Haku said with the most sincere look in his eyes._

I remember the next morning my parents tried to figure out what they were going to do with their jobs. That was when we heard a knock on the door. My parents and I had looked up from what we were doing in surprise. Who would visit our house? My father had walked over to the door and opened it to find an officer.

"Are you Mr. Ogino?" The police officer had asked.

"Yes, who are you?" My father said.

"I am a police officer of this town. There was a report last night that some unknown people entered the Ogino household. You and your family were reported missing when you didn't show up for three days." The police officer replied. My father had looked back at us who were looking at them with expectancy. He turned back to the officer and replied,

"Is that all?"

"I would like you and your family to come with me. We, meaning the police force and myself, would like to know what happened to you." He had said as my father nodded. We all headed to the policeman's car and got in. He drove us to the police station and questioned my parents fully.

"Where did you go when you first arrived in this town?" I remembered him ask.

"We saw our house and I took a road that seemed like a shortcut to get there. It turned out to lead to an old abandoned Amusement Park. We looked around a little bit until we smelt food. We stopped at the shop and ate some of the delicious food. After that, I'm not really sure what happened." My father replied while looking up to think about what else may have happened. My mom gave the same response and then the officer questioned me.

"What do you remember?" He asked. I told him about my time in the Spirit World. I told him about Haku and the other bath workers. I told him about my journey to save my parents when they turned into pigs after eating that delicious food. I told him about the giant baby and the twin witches. After I was done telling them my story, he laughed. It was the first time out of many more to come that someone laughed at my 'story'.

"You've got some imagination kid." He had said as he laughed some more.

"It's not my imagination! It really happened!" I remember shouting as I looked over to my parents. They sported a look of shock and worry on their faces.

"Sure sure." He had said as he started to regain his composure. I remember glaring at him as he talked to my parents. "Okay, head over this way and we will give each of you a health examination." He said. Little did I know then, that my father picked up a sickness in the Spirit World. The doctors had no idea what it was. They had no idea how he got it. They had no idea how to cure it. And they had no idea how long he had left.

Over the years, his sickness got worse. My mom was able to get a job to support us and I was able to go to school while my father stayed home in bed. When I turned 13, three years after the whole Spirit World ordeal, my father died from the mysterious sickness he picked up. I had a hunch he would someday. I had a hunch it had something to do with the Spirit World. My mother was heartbroken. I was heartbroken. Although they didn't believe my Spirit World story, they were still the closest people I had who loved me in the real world. Apparently, word got around in school that I had an 'obsession' with the World of Spirits. I was bullied and made fun of just for mentioning it. I soon learned how to ignore it, but it still hurt that no one would believe what actually happened.

I remember going to his funeral and my mom and I were the only ones there. Nobody really knew who my father was in this new town besides the fact that he was the father of the one who claims to be 'Spirited Away'. I remember my mother and I were dressed in all black as the priest talked. I had tuned him out and just looked at the coffin which held my father's body. He was lowered into the hole and was covered with dirt. After the priest and the buriers left, I had kneeled in front of my father's grave and set a single white rose on the new mound of dirt. I remember my mother just crying silently behind me. We had stayed there for a few hours until it started to rain. We left the graveyard and traveled home. Three years. Three years since I've seen Haku. I would've expected him to see me sooner. Now I wish to see him more than ever. I needed him there to comfort me. I need him now.

Months and months flew by with silence between my mother and me. She was starting to not show up at work more and more. The bullying at school continued until I had a little 'incident'.

"Look it's the girl who thinks she was 'Spirited Away'." I remember a tall boy saying. The boy's group was all snickering behind him. They absolutely disgusted me.

"What a joke." Another boy from the group had replied. They all burst into laughter. I ignored them until I heard something that made my blood boil.

"I heard she just lost her father. People are saying it's some unknown sickness that he got when he and his family disappeared." The only girl in the group said.

"Yeah, maybe she has it to." Another boy said.

"Shut up! You know nothing of me or my family! You don't know the pain of losing your father. You take your parents for granted, I'm sure of it! Your parents pay for your education, your sports, and anything you need to live! Those clothes you wear on your body were paid for by your parents and you take them for granted!" I recall shouting at them. Other students who were nearby had started to look at the scene before them. The group looked at me with shock before one of them ran off. As the boy left, the rest of the group just stayed still in shock. They were so used to me just ignoring them that this was surprising.

A few minutes later the vice principle and the boy who left came back. At this point I couldn't hear a thing. I couldn't hear the voices murmuring across the halls of the school. I couldn't hear the footsteps of the kids going back to class. And I couldn't hear the voices that were talking right in front of me. It felt like my mind and body shut down. I could see the vice principle glance at me as the boy pointed. He was probably explaining what happened (meaning lying to make it look like it was all my fault so they wouldn't get in trouble). The vice principle walked over and looked down at me. I think she might've said something because her lips were moving. I still didn't move from where I was. I guess I was just as surprised as the group before me.

I remember the vice principle taking me by the hand and leading me to her office. She sat me down and sat down herself as she picked up a phone and dialed a number. Ten minutes later my mother walked into the room. She had looked at me and sat down. The vice principle was probably telling my mother the lies that that boy had told her. After a while, my mother got up and took me with her. It was the end of the school day anyway.

When we got home, I went straight to my room and started to cry. I hadn't cried since my father died. Sure it was still pretty recent, but since the funeral I hadn't shed a single tear. That group of bullies really got to me huh. I remember letting it all out on my poor pillow. When I had finally stopped after who knows how long, I clutched a picture of my family tight to my chest as I let a few more tears drop onto the frame. It was here where I made a vow to never cry again. But everyone has to cry again. Everyone has tears that need to be let out.

It was when I turned 15 that my mother finally had enough. I knew she loved me but the rare times when she went to work, she would get comments about her husband and me that would make her sad. I can only guess what they said to her. They probably gave their condolences about her husband and told her about the silly imagination I had about being 'Spirited Away'. Before that though, my mother and I didn't really talk. We kept to ourselves and just drifted apart. It was then that when I came home from school on my birthday that I cried again. I remember that in the middle of the living room my mother was hanging from a rope on the ceiling. There was a fallen chair on the floor as my mother was slowly turning. I had noticed that there was a small pink box on the table. I slowly walked over to it and picked up an envelope.

_-Chihiro_

_I am so sorry I did this on your birthday. I hope you understand. Without your father, it was so hard to be happy again. I didn't want to leave you alone, but we were already drifting apart. I hope you don't take my death so seriously. It isn't worth it. You might not believe it, but I believe your Spirited Away story. How else would it explain the unknown sickness your father got? How else would it explain that we were gone for three months? It's just that everyone is saying that you need help and they feel sorry for me because of my husband. The house is just an even bigger remainder that your father is no longer here. I would've had us move, but I know you want to stay as close to the Amusement Park as you can. It still probably wouldn't have helped this. Your father had written out his will the moment he found out he had an incurable illness. When this started to get hard, I also wrote out a will. I put them together in this letter so you can get to them easily. Also, in this box is your birthday present. Happy 15th birthday! I hope you like it. We're leaving everything to you, Chihiro. I will be happy up in heaven with your father, always watching out for you._

_Love you always,_

_ Mom_

I recall reading the letter and the tears that started to fall out of my eyes onto the paper. I had opened the box and gasped as I pulled out a gold necklace with a topaz crystal shaped like a heart hanging from it. It was beautiful, it was my birthstone. No doubt both my parents had paid for it at some time. I remember shakily putting it on and letting it sit against my chest. I choked another sob as I cried for the death of my last parent. I remember furiously wiping away the tears as I crawled to a table by the couch and picked up a phone. I had dialed the police station and sobbed.

"Please come quickly." I sobbed through the telephone.

"What's wrong?" The lady on the other side had said. I sniffled before I answered.

"Just come quickly. It's my mother." I said as I dropped the phone and broke out into tears. _"I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore. Things just keep getting worse." _I remember thinking to myself as all my heart wrenching cries filled the room. I could remember faintly hearing the woman on the other line of the phone asking where I was. Her voice sounded worried, but at the same time, calm and collected. I then heard a click signifying the woman hung up. I had wondered if she was going to bring someone when I realized that she never found out where I was. Maybe they could do a trace or something. All I could hope back then was that things would get better. We all know the saying; things get worse before they get better. I desperately wanted Haku to show up and comfort me. With the death of both my parents, I felt even more lost than before.

After I sat there and cried, holding the necklace to my chest, the front door burst open and five officers came in. Two came up to me and gripped my shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

I was bombarded with questions, but I ignored all of them. The only thing that was important to me at that moment was the gold necklace hanging from my neck and the letter containing the wills of my parents. The next thing I felt was a blanket being draped over my shoulders as I was helped up and out of the house. I remember glancing at my mother one last time before I exited the house. I clutched the letter as I was being led into a squad car. When an officer entered the driver seat, he turned his head to look at me and said,

"I know what you just saw was very painful but I need to take you down to the station for questioning. Then we can find you some family members to take care of you." I had nodded slightly and just thought of all the mishaps in my life. There was my father's death, my mother's death, and Haku had yet to show up. How much worse could it get?

The police officer questioned me about what happened after I came home from school. I had responded with the shortest answers I could think of. I didn't feel like talking, never mind to him. After he questioned me, he searched the database for any family I might have in the area. He found none. He talked with me about getting a psychiatrist after he heard about my father's death. I declined as politely as possible. I told him I didn't want a psychiatrist digging in my head bringing up old memories. He had nodded and went onto the next subject.

He discussed where I had to go because there were no family members to take care of me. I gave him both my parents' wills and he looked them over. He had told me that since I was not legally old enough to live alone, he was going to send me to an orphanage. He said that when I turned 18, I could come back and get what was mine from the wills. I agreed and was sent off to the only orphanage in the town. I spent another three years in the orphanage. All that time and Haku never came to see me once. I had the same dream over and over about his promise. I still had a flicker of hope he would see me again, but it was slowly fading into a seemingly empty promise.

When I was finally able to claim all the stuff my parents left in the will, I found out what my mother said was true. They left me everything. They left me the house, money, and even the car. I stayed in that house peacefully. I still had the necklace I got from my parents before they died. I recently found out that the nice orange gemstone was called a topaz. I also found out that topaz was my birthstone.

I had let go of their deaths on my 17th birthday. I realized there was nothing I could do to change the past. I visited my parent's graves every year; on the day of their wedding anniversary. I don't know why I chose that date, it just seemed right. They were probably happy up in heaven. It just didn't seem right to see them on different days.

This is where we find myself now.

I was a loner. No one really cared for me and I didn't care. I feel like the only thing that keeps me down on earth was the thought of seeing Haku again. But that thought and feeling dimmed to only a small and still dimming light.

I felt like I could trust him to keep his promise, but after 8 years I've grown more and more unable to trust if he could actually keep it. I felt like deep in my heart that Haku somehow wasn't able to keep his promise for some reason (But that could be just the maturity of an eighteen-year-old girl).

I tried going back several times but was unable to crossover to the Spirit World.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I went downstairs to make some breakfast and the person I've dreamed about for years was standing right there at the bottom of the stairs. He turned around and it felt like he was moving in slow motion. His emerald green hair waved like the ocean as he turned around. Our eyes locked and we had <em>that<em> kind of moment. Where it felt like the whole world seemed to stop.

"Hello Chihiro." Haku said as calm as ever.

"Uhh hello, Haku." I stuttered. I mentally hit myself for being such a wimp in front of Haku.

"You don't have to be nervous Chihiro. I'm here to fulfill my promise." Haku said with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. At that moment I jolted back into reality and was going to tell him everything I felt before things could go back to the way they were.

"Haku! Do you have any idea how many years it's been! Eight! Eight years Haku and I haven't heard a word from you since then! Do you know how lonely I felt and still feel! Do you know what I went through?!" I screamed at Haku. Haku seemed a bit shocked and I saw hurt in his eyes. I kind of felt bad about yelling at him like that. "I'm sorry Haku I didn't mean to yell that way. I just wanted you to know how I felt waiting for you." I said calmly.

"That's alright Chihiro I know how you feel. I've waited to see you for six years as well. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. After you left I made a deal with Yubaba. She said if I worked under her for another eight years she would terminate my contract. So I worked at the bathhouse for eight years longing to see you again." Haku said like he was apologizing more than explaining why it took so long to come for me.

"Look Haku I...", but I was cut off by Haku just as I was about to finish my sentence.

"Chihiro I broke a major rule with dire consequences by coming here to see you. But I just had to see you again and fulfill my promise." Haku said anxiously like he only had minutes to live.

"What! Haku I really wanted to see you but I don't want you to get hurt because of it. If you can't go back to the Spirit World you can stay here!" I said frantically, searching for the right words.

"Chihiro look, yes if I go back to the Spirit World I would face severe consequences. But if I stay here I'll disappear just like humans do in the Spirit World. I'm prepared to face the consequences." Calm again, Haku took my hands and leaned in for a kiss.

"Goodbye Chihiro. I have to go back now." He said as he started to disappear into thin air. With tears in my eyes I let go of Haku's hands. Then just before he disappeared I grabbed onto his hand with a feeling of new recognition and wouldn't let go. Haku kept trying to make me let go, but I wouldn't. At that moment we both disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank One percent for giving me input on this first chapter. This chapter is now longer and more in detail about Chihiro's life. <strong>


	2. Palace's, Chosen Ones, and the Legend

**Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter! Do to the plot change; it took me awhile to edit this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Palace's, Chosen Ones, and the Legend<span>

_Chihiro's POV_

I could hear voices in the distance. I opened my eyes and I saw a familiar sight. Standing tall in front of Haku and I, was the bathhouse.

"Haku...are we in the Spirt World?" I asked as I started to get up, somewhat surprised.

"Yes Chihiro. We are. Why didn't you let go of my hand!? We might never be able to get you back to the human world again!" Haku said angrily and I think I heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to let go. I want to be with you forever. I love you Haku! Besides, back in the human world I don't feel like I belong anymore." I said with eyes filled with love and a voice filled with sadness. I felt my heart skip a beat as I confessed my love to Haku. Haku's face showed shock and also a little bit of happiness.

"Chihiro I lo..." Haku started but was cut off by two intimidating spirits.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, you're coming with us!" The spirits yelled at Haku.

"Are they here because of the rule Haku broke? Whatever the reason I won't let them take him." I thought.

The spirits grabbed Haku and slammed him into the ground.

"STOP! Let go of him!" I yelled as I jumped on the spirit holding down Haku. The second spirit ripped me off of his friend and slammed me into the ground as well.

Before I blacked out I saw the spirit who was holding Haku leave in a burst of water. The spirit on top of me did the same. Then I was in a world full of nothing but black.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake on a bed and had no idea how I got there. Then I remembered what happened to Haku and then jumped out of bed when the door burst open.<p>

"Chihiro! How dare you come back here! After that whole No-Face incident I thought you'd be smart enough to stay away!" Yubaba was huffing and puffing as she screamed at me. Yubaba sighed. "Welcome back Chihiro. Even though the No-Face incident cost me a lot, you were my best worker. There's someone here to see you." Yubaba seemed to have changed since the last time I saw her. She seemed calmer and had less anger issues.

"Chihiro! Welcome back! I missed you!" Lin came in with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Umm hello Lin, Yubaba, I missed you all too, but right now I need to go and rescue Haku." I walked over to the door when it suddenly closed shut.

"Yubaba, let me out. I need to save him!" I said angrily and pulled at the door knob. When it didn't budge I desperately started pounding on the door but it still wouldn't open.

"Look Chihiro you need to sit down and listen to us. We need you to tell us what happened." Lin said as I briefly stopped pounding on the door. I gave up my pounding and slowly walked to the bed. I sat down next to Lin and started at the beginning. I told them about the first few years in the human world and about my parent's death. I told them about my meeting with Haku. When I explained that the two spirits disappeared in bursts of water, I thought I heard Yubaba curse under her breath.

"What is it Yubaba?" I asked. Yubaba and Lin exchanged glances before speaking. Apparently Lin knew something as well.

"Chihiro, did you say the two spirits that took Haku disappeared in burst of water?" Lin asked a little cautiously.

"I'm absolutely positive." I replied. I wonder what they were getting to. Lin and Yubaba exchanged glances once again before Yubaba spoke.

"Chihiro, we need to tell you how much trouble Haku is in and how dangerous it will be to try and rescue him." Yubaba told me seriously. From what I could see, Lin was on the brink of tears. I felt a bad feeling in my heart at their behaviors.

"Okay, Haku was taken by guards of the Palace in the Tsunami. It's an underwater palace in charge of the element of water. There are a total of four palaces in all of the Spirit World. First there's the Palace in the Tsunami, the Palace in the Tornado, the Palace in the Flames, and the Palace in the Earthquake. The most powerful is the Palace in the Tsunami, followed by the Palace in the Flames, then the Palace in the Earthquake, and Finally the Palace in the Tornado." Lin told me as she wiped her unshed tears.

"You're missing one." Yubaba said in a casual tone, a little less serious than before.

"No I'm not Yubaba. There are four palaces based on the four elements. Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth." Lin said a little confused that Yubaba thought there was another palace all together. I just continued to listen to them, taking all the information in slowly. What do palaces have to do with Haku?

"You're forgetting about the Palace in the Rainbow." Yubaba said crossing her arms.

"Well yes, but that's only a legend. Nobody really knows if it exists." Lin said wondering why Yubaba would bring up a ridiculous legend. Lin's face suddenly grew with surprise. I caught it with confusion and decided to ask my own question.

"I've noticed the first four palaces are natural disasters while the last one is a symbol of God's promise. Why is that?" I asked as I put a hand to my chin to think. When I looked back at them after the short silence, I saw them blink a few times before looking at each other and then back at me.

"What's a natural disaster?" They both asked at the same time.

_"Do they not have natural disasters in the Spirit World?"_ I thought to myself as I looked at them like they grew an extra head each. "You've never heard of a natural disaster?" I asked. They looked at each other once more and shook their heads. I mentally sighed. This was going to take longer than expected. "A natural disaster is a disaster or some form of destruction caused by forces of nature." I explained with my chest puffed out. On the inside I was jumping for joy of teaching Yubaba something. Who would've known in all her years of living (or would it be all her years being deceased?) that Yubaba would learn something from a teenage human girl. They exchanged glances again before shaking their heads.

"To answer your previous question, the four elemental palaces were named for their symbolization. Now that I know what a natural disaster is, I can explain this more easily. The Palace in the Tsunami was named after a Tsunami's strength and ability to swallow everything in its path. The Palace in the Tornado was named after a Tornado's quick destruction and agility. The Palace in the Flames was named after a Fire's ability to cause chaos and its power. The Palace in the Earthquake was named after an Earthquake's demolition ability and defensive properties. The Palace in the Rainbow however, is different. This palace has the attributes of the four elemental palaces and then some." Yubaba explained.

"Okay then, but what do these palaces have to do with Haku?" I asked, still not getting the point.

"It's a long story, but it's a long story you need to hear. All spirits have elements they can control. Each spirit comes from a palace. If a spirit has the ability to control fire, that spirit came from the Palace in the Flames. If a spirit has the ability to control water, that spirit came from the Palace in the Tsunami. So on and so forth. Though some spirits may not have the ability to control the four main elements, they could carry a sub element such as; darkness, light, time, etc. The point is every spirit has an element they can control.

Each palace choses a chosen one that will carry on the palace's legacy. This chosen one has the ability to control multiple elements. If the chosen one dies before they have a chance to take over the palace, the ruler of the palace can select a new one." Yubaba explained. I listened intently, taking it all in. "Lately, there have been reports of a woman with long light-blue hair, going around the spirit world recruiting spirits into an army. Then a couple weeks ago, the whole spirit world was informed that the Palace in the Tsunami was no longer safe. I believe this mysterious woman has taken over the palace and I don't think she'll stop there."

"I still don't get what this has to do with Haku." I stated confused. Yubaba raised a hand and said,

"I was getting to that. I told you this was a long story." Yubaba said. I kept quite as she explained the rest. "I believe she's seeking power. Out of all the spirits, the chosen ones and the rulers of palaces are the most powerful. If she overthrew the ruler of the Palace in the Tsunami, she gains all of that ruler's powers. I believe her next step is to gain the powers of the chosen ones. Haku just so happens to be the Palace in the Tsunami's chosen one." I stared in shock. Haku was a chosen one? He was being targeted because of his powers? I quickly shot up off the bed and made a break for the door. I tried to open it, but it was still locked.

"Yubaba! I'm serious, let me out! I need to save Haku!" I screamed more at the door than her. I kept pounding and pounding on the door in an attempt to escape.

"Chihiro calm down!" Lin yelled as she got off the bed and ran to my side. She grabbed one of my arms and tried to calm me down.

"Chihiro, you never let me finish." Yubaba said as she casually watched me try and break free. "If this woman was able to overthrow the ruler of the most powerful palace, then you will need great power to defeat her. In order to save Haku, you need to seek the help of the other chosen ones. I'm positive they'll help you if you give them a good reason. From there you'll have to seek out the Palace in the Rainbow. You'll need that palace's help if you want to rescue Haku." She said. I took a deep breath. Was this woman really that powerful? Is it all up to me? But if it's only a legend, how am I supposed to know where to go? As I wondered this I knew deep down that this was going to be the only way.

"I'll do it." I said with a firm tone and a look of desperation on my face.

"But Chihiro it's too dangerous!" Lin cried.

"I'll do anything for Haku if there's even the slightest chance to save him." Lin's face finally showed acceptance and I was ready to go.

"What do I have to do?" I asked Yubaba very seriously.

"First you'll want to go find the three other palaces and find their chosen ones. Ask them to help you find the palace in the rainbow and they are sure to accept. All you need is a good reason to go and they'll help you. After you find the palace you will have to ask the ruler of the palace to grant you power to save Haku. But, since the most powerful palace has been believed to already be taken out, I think we're on a time limit before the next palace falls." Yubaba said still crossing her arms. She seems like she cares but at the same time doesn't.

"Okay then. I'm going to save Haku now." I said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Be careful and good luck. Remember there will still be bumps in the road even if you do find the palace. Like the Tsunami Palace's chosen one." Yubaba said.

"I will." With that I took off in search of the three other elemental palaces. But in my mind all I could think about was Haku.

* * *

><p><strong>SpiritBird1A: I am soooooo sorry for making you all wait. I was so caught up in school and beta reading some other stories that I didn't have time to work on my own. I hope you guys like this chapter.<strong>

**Haku: You made me easy pickings for this light-blue haired freak. She could just kill me and choose one of her own subordinates to become the chosen one.**

**Chihiro: Oh come on Haku. Stop being a baby. I'm sure Spirit has a good reason.**

**Haku: (humph)**

**SpiritBird1A: I hope you accept my apology. See you next chapter!**


End file.
